


two: immortality

by nicrt



Series: 500 Prompts: Dare To Write Challenge [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/nicrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #daretowrite challenge from tumblr</p>
<p>prompt two<br/>wordcount: 76<br/>type: original, poetry(?)<br/>verse: -</p>
            </blockquote>





	two: immortality

**://immortality**

Constant.  
It’s a concept of total stillness.  
A dream of forevermore.

The state of never breaking, of no bending, and of none dying.  
It’s turning flesh into bone, words into steel, life into memory.

A photograph on the wall.   
The tombstone in the earth.   
Another’s heart in another’s temple.   
Becoming monsters and heroes and legends.

It’s being there when it’s not there.  
Existing and not living.  
Constant. 

But even the constant will change into something else.


End file.
